


It Better Be the Journey

by Brate



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rescue is in the eye of the beholder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Better Be the Journey

Chris raised a hand, shielding his eyes and looking in both directions. All of the surrounding land was flat, and there weren't any other vehicles or signs of civilization in sight. Not really a surprise considering they hadn't passed anyone on this godforsaken road in the past hour, and it had been a half-hour before that since they'd filled up at a gas station. Chris didn't even know there were places this desolate anymore.

He looked down at his feet. Vin was spread out in the middle of the road, head pillowed on his jacket, looking for all the world like he was asleep. "You ready to get up yet?" Chris asked.

"Nope."

"You can't seriously be thinking of trying to sleep there," Chris said. 

"Will bitchin' and moanin' accomplish anything a nap wouldn't?"

"Well, no…"

"Then shut up and take a load off." 

Chris squinted into the sun. "Maybe I should try hiking out," he mused.

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea. And once the vultures have picked your corpse down to the skeleton, we'll be sure to collect your bones for a nice burial." Vin's voice had risen in intensity by the end of his rant.

Frankly, it scared Chris. 

"Fine, okay, I'll sit. Jeesh." He kicked at Vin's leg and sat near the edge of the asphalt. "I'm just saying—"

"You're sayin' you'd rather risk death than relax for an hour or two."

"Oh my God, did you take your Midol this month?" 

Vin's mouth tightened. "I'm about five seconds away from gettin' my gun and shootin' you in the foot, so you best watch yourself."

"So, what, you're content to just lay in the middle of the road all day?"

"Nope."

Chris waited.

"Maybe." Vin shrugged. "Guess you shouldn't've run over those nails, huh?"

"Like I did it on purpose." Chris sighed. If getting a flat tire in the middle of what seemed to be the only cellular dead zone left in the country wasn't bad enough, when he went to get the spare, he'd found it missing. Chris was definitely writing a strongly-worded letter to the rental agency. If they survived. 

"Just count yourself lucky you didn't get your arm stuck in a boulder, or I woulda had to chop it off to get you free."

"Yeah, I'll make sure to thank a deity for that." Chris sighed and swatted at yet another insect determined to use him as its buffet. 

They were now depending on dumb luck and the kindness of strangers, hoping someone drove by before they perished in the sun. And, yes, Chris admitted he was probably being overly dramatic considering they had a cooler full of bottled water and sandwiches in the backseat, but damn it, he hated sitting around doing nothing.

"Why don't you lie back and enjoy watching the clouds drift by?" Vin offered.

"I'd rather enjoy us getting to where we should be going, and, you know, not getting run over by a random truck."

"If there were random trucks, we wouldn't be stuck here, would we?" 

God he hated when Vin was logical.

For the next hour, Chris listened to a litany of shapes Vin was apparently seeing in the cloud formations: a rooster, a tree, a table and chair, Buck's mustache…

"That one looks like a hot air balloon," Vin said, pointing.

Chris glanced up and yelled, "That's because it is one, you jackass."

Vin cackled. 

Chris stood and signaled to the people aboard. "Oh, man. Rescued by a figgin' balloon-er." He shook his head. "We're never gonna live this down."

Vin shrugged, levering himself up. "In _my_ version I'll be sharing a convertible with three hot blondes, but whatever."


End file.
